


"We match"

by Katerobber



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Central Park, Fluff, OC amputee, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mr, Hey, I saw your arm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We match"

" Imagine Bucky being really self-conscious about his arm until one day a little boy with an artificial leg runs up to him saying that they match"  
-prompt from tumblr   
___________________________________________________________________________  
"Come on Bucky. You know I haven't forgotten how you used to drag me out when it wasn't raining." Steve gently tugged on Bucky's flesh arm and walked out from under the shade of a tree. 

"Yeah but you deserved it punk." Bucky muttered but followed along, his boots leaving heavy imprints in the trail. 

Steve couldn't help the small smile that flickered over his mouth at the nickname. "It'll be good." He repeated as they walked down the grassy path. 

A couple kids shouted in the distance, birds chirped pleasantly, and Steve saw a faint stirring of happiness in his friends eyes. Almost as quickly as it appeared it was gone though. 

Steve looked away at a small pond but turned back at an excited voice shouting up at Bucky. 

"Hey Mr, Hey" a boy came running up. Steve took a rough estimate that he couldn't be more than six years old with floppy blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey I saw your arm." He declared with a grin. 

Bucky stiffened against Steve and turned to hide a bit more of the metal. Steve moved over to cover a bit more of Bucky and to tell the kid to go back to his friends but the boy started talking again. 

"It's cool cause we match." The boy then pulled up a pant leg to show off a silver prosthesis extending from his knee down into his sock. He kept the pant leg up but lifted his head to give Bucky a toothy smile. "see?" 

Bucky leaned out and stared at the kid for a few seconds with Steve watching him before a frantic woman came up behind the boy. 

"I'm so sorry." A lady rushed up and immediately started talking. "I was in the restroom and I told Casey to stay near his aunt. Im sorry if he disturbed you." She put her hands over the little boys shoulder and started to guide him away. 

"Wait?" Bucky called, half questioning himself. 

The lady turned around not letting go of her son. 

"It's okay if he wants to ask something." Bucky's mouth twitched into a half smile. 

Slowly the mothers hands let go of her son and he walked back up to Bucky. He motioned for Bucky to lean down. "I think your awesome." He whispered before bounding back to his mom, the fabric of his jeans sliding down to cover the silver plastic again. 

Bucky looked at his retreating back and uneven gait. The small twitched again and became slightly bigger. Steve nudged him in the side. "I told you this was a good idea." The captain grinned. 

Bucky didn't turn his head but nodded once.


End file.
